Near Et le Sport
by Macarousse
Summary: Le professeur de sport de la Wammy's en a marre des piètres performances de Near... Il va donc chercher un sport qui convienne au petit génie. Et il a besoin de votre aide !
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas une fiction comme les autres... Ceci est une fiction où VOUS décidez ce qu'il va arriver au pauvre petit personnage que j'ai sélectionné _(non non, ce n'est pas DU TOUT une préférence hein !)._

Et là, je vous vois déjà devant vos ordinateurs : "_Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte celle là?_ "...

Je vais me faire une joie d'éclairer vos lanternes !

Comme dit dans le résumé, le professeur de sport de la Wammy's en a **marre**, mais alors complètement ras-le-bol, que Near, le petit génie **number one** de l'orphelinat perpétue le mythe de l'intello qui est nul en sport. Il veut que Near bouge ses fesses et obtienne la moyenne ! Parce que oui, Near n'a pas tout à fait une moyenne parfaite... Seulement le sport est facultatif à la Wammy's. Donc Near se croit dispensé du moindre effort en cours de sport et se contente de regarder les autres. **Il faut que ça change !**

En partenariat avec Roger, notre professeur un peu désespéré va essayer de trouver un sport qui convienne à l'albinos un peu feignasse. Et, pour cela, nous avons besoin de **VOUS **!

Oui, vous ! **Vous les lecteurs !**

Par l'intermédiaire d'une simple review, proposez le sport dans lequel vous veriez Near faire des perfomances. Que ça soit du **patin**, du **football **ou du **parachute ascentionnel**, nous testerons, et nous verrons ensemble, si ce sport convient à notre petite feignasse !

_Alors à vos claviers chers lecteurs !_

Et à bientôt dans une aventure sportive de Near !


	2. Near et la Pêche

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je vois que l'idée (beaucoup) plu ! J'aurais peut-être du limiter les propositions à une par personne… Parce que vu le nombre… xD**

**Enfin, tout ça m'a l'air intéressant à traiter, et, pour pas faire de jaloux, je vais les traiter par ordre chronologique, au rythme de une par semaine environ. Cette semaine vous en aurez certainement deux, puisque je pars en vacances la semaine d'après.**

**Alors… Une proposition qui revient souvent… Le sport de chambre. Malheureusement, cette fiction est classée K. Donc, techniquement parlant, c'est pas possible. Et puis, à l'école le sport de chambre n'est pas noté (sinon, je me dévoue pour remplacer Mello quand il veut ! /sbaff). On verra plus tard, je pourrais glisser ça en bonus ou en épilogue.**

**La première proposition fut celle de Kat, qui proposait du saut à l'élastique. Je ne sais pas tellement si il s'agit d'un sport à proprement parler, corrigez-moi si j'ai tort. Puisque je ne savais pas, je l'ai classé comme un bonus et placé après le mini OS principal.**

**Donc, le sport d'aujourd'hui est une des propositions de Allegro (qui en a quand même proposé 4, même si je suis pas sure que le dernier passe comme sport – quoique, connaissant Mello, ça peut passer discipline olympique !).**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Near et la pêche_

_Ce matin-là, les élèves de la Wammy's avaient cours de sport. Ils étaient censés faire de la gym. Tous ? Non, un irréductible albinos résistait encore et toujours à la corvée de sport du mardi et du jeudi matin._

_Le professeur de sport prit l'albinos à part. Aujourd'hui, il allait lui faire tester un sport, pour voir s'il lui conviendrait. Il appela les élèves qui se dirigeaient vers le gymnase._

« Les enfants ! Aujourd'hui, nous ne faisons pas gym. Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester un nouveau sport. Et on fera ça à chaque cours désormais. Puisque vous avez tous été noté sauf Near, on va essayer des sports différents, pour élargir votre horizon, et, accessoirement, trouver un sport que Near puisse pratiquer. »

_Un murmure d'approbation s'éleva de la petite foule des élèves. La perspective d'essayer de nouvelles choses ravit les petits génies avides de connaissances non seulement théoriques mais aussi pratiques. Seul Mello râla, convaincu que tout ça c'était la faute de Near. Et il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, le professeur avait présenté ça comme ça, mais il cherchait juste à faire bouger l'albinos._

_Les élèves suivirent leur professeur en direction du bus. Le bus en question achemina les enfants au bord d'un lac. Ils sortirent du bus, l'air perdu et le professeur ramena le calme d'un signe de main._

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons essayer… La pêche !

_ Mais c'est pas un sport !

_ Détrompes-toi Mello, c'en est un.

_ Groumpf… grogna Mello

_ Et même que celui qui attrapera le plus gros poisson aura droit à du chocolat !

_ DONNEZ-MOI UNE CANNE ! » hurla Mello

_L'enthousiasme de Mello fut vite partagé. Les gamins se répartirent en équipes de deux et se répartirent sur le lac. Le professeur de sport se chargea de Near._

« Allez mon petit Near, grimpe dans le bateau. Ca devrait être un sport pour toi ça, la pêche !

_ Peut-être. »

_Near s'assit dans le bateau et rangea les cannes et les appâts au fond de la barque pendant que le professeur ramait pour les faire arrêter au milieu du lac. Le professeur montra à Near comment accrocher l'appât sur le hameçon et comment jeter la ligne._

_Near obtempéra et lança sa ligne dans l'eau. Il réussit à peu près son lancer, ce qui rassura son professeur qui crut alors qu'il avait trouvé le sport idéal pour l'albinos._

_Sport idéal, et terriblement ennuyeux. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la moitié des élèves somnolait en attendant qu'un poisson veuille bien mordre. Seul Mello avait déjà rempli un seau et cherchait frénétiquement à faire mordre le plus de poissons possible pour essayer de trouver le plus gros._

_Le professeur de sport lui-même commençait à s'endormir doucement, quand il sentit une petite main tirer sur sa manche droite._

« Monsieur, je crois que ça mord.

_ Alors remonte-le Near !

_ D'accord. »

_Near empoigna sa canne à pêche dont la ligne était tendue au maximum, sûrement un gros poisson. Le petit albinos tira de toutes ses forces, autrement dit, pas très fort. Le professeur le regarda se débattre avec le poisson, imité par Mello et Matt qui pariaient sur la taille du poisson._

_Mais Near ne fit pas long feu. Le poisson était bien plus fort que Near, tellement que ce ne fut pas le poisson qui fut tiré par Near, mais l'inverse._

_L'albinos tomba du bateau, plongeant dans le lac dans un parfait plat du ventre. Il remonta à la surface quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux pleins d'algues._

_Sa chute déclencha l'hilarité parmi les élèves. Le professeur lui-même esquissa un sourire et aida le petit albinos à remonter dans la barque. Il décida que l'essai avait assez duré et ramena la barque sur la rive._

_Near descendit de la barque, ruisselant d'eau, son pyjama blanc trempé laissant voir son corps frêle, et une chose grise dans son pantalon…_

_Mello éclata de rire et tira la queue brillante qui dépassait du pantalon de l'albinos. Il s'agissait d'un poisson, d'un poisson de belle taille même._

« Voilà comment Near pêche : avec son caleçon ! » s'exclama Mello en riant

_Tout le monde se mit alors à se moquer du pauvre Near qui se renfrogna. Le professeur décida alors de procéder au jugement du plus gros poisson pour faire taire les rires._

_Malheureusement pour Mello… Il semblerait que la pêche au caleçon soit plus efficace que la pêche à la ligne…_

* * *

_Bonus : Saut à l'élastique_

_Lorsque le professeur de sport passa devant la façade ouest de la bâtisse de la Wammy's House, il remarqua une décoration un peu intrigante accrochée à une fenêtre. En y regardant à deux fois, il reconnut un petit albinos qu'il connaissait bien._

« MELLO ! »

_Le dit Mello passa la tête par la fenêtre, un air angélique collé sur le visage._

« Oui ?

_ Pourquoi as-tu accroché Near à la fenêtre ?

_ Ben, apparemment la pêche au caleçon il y arrive bien, je voulais savoir si ça marchait avec le saut à l'élastique, mais il est pas descendu très bas…

_ DECROCHE-LE TOUT DE SUITE ! »

_Mello obéit en râlant un peu. Le professeur se demandait franchement ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans l'esprit du blondinet…._


	3. Near et le Golf

**Bonjour !**

**Tout d'abord : Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2011, remplie de fanfics, de mangas, de chocolat volé à Mello, de parties de Mario, de café et d'autres sucreries !**

**Bon, je suis en retard, la semaine dernière je n'ai rien posté, la faute à pas d'internet et un oubli pur et simple de poster avant, et, cette semaine, mes devoirs et les préparations du réveillon m'ont bouffé mon temps libre (les salauds). Et j'avais un chapitre de retard sur ma fic FMA à poster en urgence…**

**Donc je vous poste cet OS aujourd'hui. Tous les OS seront postés le dimanche, étant donné que mon emploi du temps chargé ne me permet pas de passer mon temps sur mon ordi chéri… Sauf celui-ci, posté ce matin parce que j'suis malade et qu'il n'y a rien d'autre que je puisse faire.**

**Aujourd'hui notre petit Near va encore tester un sport… Espérons que son calvaire ne dure pas longtemps !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

Ce matin là, lorsque les élèves de la Wammy's se levèrent après une nuit plus ou moins calme, ils eurent la surprise de découvrir une annonce placardée sur le tableau d'affichage du réfectoire. Les chuchotements et bavardages furent alors nourris par la nouvelle. Nouvelle pas si appréciée que ça apparemment, puisque les jeunes gens affichaient un air maussade en prenant leur petit déjeuner.

Seul Mello semblait s'accommoder de la nouvelle et se dépêcha d'avaler son petit déjeuner pour courir dans sa chambre.

Il revint une demi-heure plus tard, rejoignant les autres élèves dans la grande cour de la Wammy's. Tous étaient vêtus d'un survêtement, sauf Near, toujours engoncé dans son pyjama blanc. Et Mello, qui innovait avec un pantalon à carreaux noir et or et le t-shirt assorti. Il avait apparemment eu envie de faire un effort vestimentaire, et, quand Matt lui demanda ce qui lui était passé par la tête, il répondit tout simplement :

« Je voulais profiter de l'occasion pour montrer à tous la classe naturelle des irlandais en tenue de golf. »

Matt pouffa de rire et se tourna vers ses camarades, prêt à lancer une boutade à son ami, mais il se renfrogna quand il constata que la tenue de Mello avait son petit effet sur les demoiselles.

Le professeur de sport arriva à ce moment là et les fit monter dans le bus.

Le trajet fut court jusqu'au terrain de golf le plus proche. Il faut dire que ces choses-là grouillent en Angleterre. Le professeur se chargea de louer des voiturettes pour faire plaisir aux enfants, ainsi que les clubs et les balles nécessaires à la pratique de ce sport.

Il forma des équipes de quatre. La dernière équipe fut, au grand dam de Mello, composée de lui-même, Matt et Near, puisqu'il y avait un nombre impair d'élèves. Le professeur resta avec eux pour observer les capacités de l'albinos.

Les trois adolescents prirent donc place dans une voiturette de golf d'un blanc sale. Sans demander son avis au professeur de sport, Mello s'installa au volant, qu'il agrippa avec l'assurance de celui qui a fait ça toute sa vie. Le prof n'était pas certain que ça soit une très bonne idée, il doutait un peu des capacités de son élève à piloter ce genre d'engin. Néanmoins, il décida de se détendre et de laisser ce petit plaisir à Mello (il voulait surtout éviter une guerre nucléaire à vrai dire).

Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la plus brillante idée qu'il ait eue. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il eut la confirmation que Mello n'était pas un as de la voiturette de golf quand il entendit Matt s'écrier : « ATTENTION A L'ARBRE ! ».

Le temps qu'il relève la tête, ils avaient déjà percuté le chêne qui s'était mit sur leur chemin. Grace à la faible vitesse du véhicule, ils n'eurent pas trop de bobos, même si Mello se prit le volant en pleine face, déclenchant une crise de nerf chez le blondinet qui se mit à pester contre le « mauvais réglage de c'te bagnole foireuse de mon… » (Nous préférons censurer la fin de cette phrase à fin de préserver l'intégrité des lecteurs).

Le professeur prit la décision d'empêcher dorénavant Mello de conduire ce genre de véhicule, décision qu'il aurait du prendre dès le début, soit-dit en passant. Il se mit au volant et conduit ses élèves au premier trou.

Une fois arrivés, ils déchargèrent les sacs de golf et le prof laissa Mello et Matt commencer pendant qu'il expliquait la théorie à Near.

« Bon, tu as compris Near ? » demanda-t-il après un quart d'heure d'explications

Near hocha la tête et se saisit du club que lui tendait son professeur. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où la balle était posée, prête à être envoyée au loin. Il se mit en position, bien qu'il soit un peu de travers : Near n'était pas tellement habitué à se tenir droit…

Il leva son club et frappa la balle de toutes ses maigres forces. Et le prof constata qu'il aurait aussi du dire à Near qu'il ne devait pas lâcher son club…

Le club de Near s'échappa de ses mains et fit un vol plané pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin… Et Mello se le prit en pleine figure alors qu'il était tranquillement en train de manger du chocolat.

Near et le professeur restèrent bouche bée face à ce spectacle, essayant d'anticiper la réaction de Mello. C'était sans compter sur l'aide de Matt qui fut aussitôt prit d'un fou rire qui avait pour effet de colorer les joues de Mello d'un rouge de plus en plus soutenu.

« NEAR ! »

Ca y est, il avait pété son câble. Le professeur ne perdit pas de temps et attrapa le blondinet pour l'empêcher de refaire le portrait à Near et déclara alors que la séance était finie : il n'avait pas une miette de chocolat pour calmer Mello, et il ne voulait pas avoir à rembourser du matériel de golf…


	4. Near et le Karaté

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui... Et oui : JE SUIS PAS EN RETARD ! Hallelujah ! :D**

**Bref. Bref. Sinon, RàR :**

**etoile-fluo : Contente que tu t'amuses ! Cette fic est faite pour ça, un gros délire à se taper dans l'instant !**

**Aya : Tes reviews me font toutes rire. Ce que tu as proposé, Allegro en avait déjà eu l'idée avant, et, pour ton (et votre) plus grand plaisir, Mattouchou l'a fait !**

**Donc aujourd'hui, la dernière proposition d'Allegro. Le nombre de scénarios que je me suis imaginée, c'est pas croyable! Mais pour une fois, c'est pas Mello qui va morfler !**

**Et la semaine prochaine, les idées de NoriNori... !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Near et le Karaté_

_Mello faisait la tronche ce matin. Après l'échec cuisant de la séance de sport de la semaine dernière où il n'avait pas pu se venger de Near, voilà qu'il n'avait plus de chocolat. Une rupture de stock de chocolat signifiait immanquablement que la journée allait être pourrie. En plus, il n'avait pas le temps d'en chiper à la cantine, le cours de sport allait commencer._

_Du coup, il était en train de fulminer en silence, mais la couleur rouge de ses joues provoquait la fuite des autres orphelins, Mello et Matt avaient donc un peu plus d'espace vital que les autres dans le rang. Oui, Matt, le nez dans sa console portable, n'avait même pas remarqué la colère matinale de Mello. Near, lui, était assis non loin des autres, occupé avec un robot rouge._

_Le professeur de sport arriva peu après pour faire monter les orphelins dans un bus, direction le gymnase. Le trajet fut court. Mais un peu long au goût de Mello qui avait grandement besoin de se défouler._

_Une fois arrivés, il les fit mettre en rang et leur donna des espèces de pyjamas blancs, ressemblant à la tenue habituelle de Near. Quand Mello reçut le sien, il poussa une gueulante._

« Hors de question que je me déguise en boule de neige !

_Qui a parlé de se déguiser en boule de neige ?

_ Vous nous donnez des pyjamas comme celui de Near ! Moi je porte pas de blanc, que du noir !

_ De un, ce sont des kimonos, de deux, t'as pas le choix alors enfile-moi ça tout de suite ! »

_Mello râla mais empoigna tout de même son kimono, se disant qu'un cours d'arts martiaux pourrait l'aider à se calmer un peu. Malheureusement pour celui ou celle qui serait face à lui._

_Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous en kimono sur un tatami vert et rouge. Mello n'était pas à l'aise en blanc, mais il espérait fortement se retrouver avec Near, histoire de se venger un coup…_

_Mais le prof n'était pas tellement de cet avis, et préféra mettre l'albinos avec le rouquin et Mello avec un autre orphelin, un brun un peu plus grand que lui._

_Il expliqua les règles aux enfants avant de les laisser combattre. Il les affubla ensuite de ceintures, toutes blanches. Il désigna une boite pleine d'autres ceintures de couleur, et expliqua le principe des couleurs des ceintures._

_Il annonça enfin qu'ils pouvaient combattre. Mello eut un peu de mal au début, ce qui fit bien rire Matt, qui observait son combat à la dérobée pendant que le prof s'occupait de Near._

_Quelques instants plus tard, il leur demanda de commencer le combat. Matt retira ses lunettes et les posa sur le côté avant de se jeter sur Near. Il trébucha dans son kimono et s'écrasa littéralement sur l'albinos._

« Matt ! Fais un peu attention ! _s'écria le prof_

_ C'est pas de ma faute, je sais pas marcher avec ces trucs là ! _râla Matt_

_ T'as qu'à lever les pieds, on recommence ! »

_Ils reprirent le combat. Pas besoin de grande description pour dire que Near n'avait pas du tout le dessus, vous vous en doutiez, avouez-le !_

_Matt était bien plus fort que Near, mais se prenait des coups de temps à autres. Ainsi, Near ne gagna aucun combat._

« Bon, on en fait un dernier et c'est fini ! » _annonça le prof_

_Les deux adversaires se mirent en place. Matt attaqua très vite, pressé d'en finir et de briller dans des combats un peu plus spectaculaires sur sa console chérie. Near s'approcha à son tour, prêt à riposter, même s'il savait que ce serait vain._

_Tout le monde s'était arrêté de combattre pour les observer à leur guise. Et tout le monde se doutait de l'issue du combat. Mello criait à Matt d'exploser « cet espèce de gnome blanc » pour le venger du joli hématome qu'il s'était trainé pendant trois jours._

_Alors que Matt se redressait pour porter un coup, Near leva une jambe, prêt à parer, mais le petit albinos avait décidément du mal à évoluer : le bas de son kimono, un peu trop grand pour lui, se coinça sous son pied et le fit trébucher. Il tomba en avant, se raccrochant à la première chose qui passait dans sa main. Ou plus simplement : le pantalon de Matt._

_C'est ainsi que Matt se retrouva debout, le pantalon sur les genoux, dévoilant aux yeux de tous le superbe caleçon blancs décoré avec de petits Toad._

_Rouge comme une pivoine, il rattrapa son pantalon et partit en courant dans les vestiaires, sous les rires moqueurs des autres orphelins._

_Near se redressa et interrogea le professeur du regard._

« Bon… Ce n'est peut-être pas réglementaire mais… On va dire que tu es vainqueur par forfait ! »

* * *

BONUS :

_Matt fulminait. Mello s'était foutu de sa gueule toute la journée. Et il en avait marre qu'il l'appelle « Toadette » (d'ailleurs, comment il savait ça celui-là, il n'avait jamais joué à Mario !). Il avait décidé de faire une petite blague à ce gnome qui avait osé le ridiculiser devant tout le monde._

_Il empoigna une feuille et un stylo. Il écrivit en grosses lettres capitales dessus et y accrocha un morceau de scotch. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune, où Near faisait un puzzle tout blanc dans son coin._

« Alors Near, ça avance ce puzzle ? » _dit Matt d'un ton joyeux en gratifiant l'albinos d'une tape dans le dos_

_Near ne dit rien, il était quand même soulagé que Matt n'ait pas le même tempérament que Mello, sinon, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau._

_En parlant de Mello, le blondinet fit son entrée peu après, un air joyeux sur le visage. La tablette à moitié dévorée dans sa main y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il était tellement de bonne humeur qu'il passa devant Near sans rien dire._

_Il s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, puis revint sur ses pas. Il observa quelques secondes le dos de Near. Puis, il se mit à hurler._

« JE VAIS T'EXPLOSER ESPECE DE MICRO NAIN FANTOME ! »

_Near ne chercha pas à comprendre le pourquoi de ce changement d'humeur, il prit ses jambes à son coup pour échapper à la colère de Mello._

« Ben finalement, il est bon en course à pied, le nain. » _s'esclaffa Matt, content de sa blague_

_En effet, n'importe qui battrait le record du cent mètres en ayant un « MELLO EST UN SALE CON » d'écrit dans le dos…_


	5. Near et le Pingpong

**Bonjour !**

**Bon, je suis en retard d'une semaine. J'avais beaucoup de contrôles et de devoirs. Excusez-moi ! **

**Tout d'abord, RàR :**

**aya : Contente que tu trouves ma fic excellente, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs réguliers !**

**Allegro : Merci, merci ! **

**BlackLie : Ton idée est géniale ! *bave en s'imaginant Near dans un maillot tout blanc et Matt dans un maillot rouge à motifs *o****

**ARnoFool : Eh oui Matt est trop fort ! Ravie de voir que tu suis également cette fic :)**

**meyiri : Un Petit Near au basket... Un éclair de génie *imagine aussi un OS FMA avec Ed en Michael Jordan...***

**Izzara-sub : Oui, Near gagne toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre... Et vrai, Mello en blanc c'est pas orthodoxe !**

**Sinon, cette fois-ci, Near va s'illustrer dans un sport que personnellement j'ai du mal à supporter (qui a dit que je n'aimais aucun sport ?). Et une pitite référence à Astérixme, j'ai pas pu résister !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

_Near et le ping-pong_

_L'idée du siècle. C'était ça ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?_

_Ce jour-là, le professeur de sport de la Wammy's House était aux anges. Il venait d'avoir une idée du tonnerre qui mettrait peut-être fin à sa recherche de l'activité sportive qui conviendrait le mieux au génie albinos le plus mou de la planète._

_Mais quelle était cette idée ? Tout simplement : le ping-pong._

_Ce sport semblait peut-être inadapté à la flemme légendaire de Near, cependant, il n'était pas seulement feignant. Il était aussi accro aux jouets. Aux beaux jouets colorés. A tout ce qui est ludique._

_Le ping-pong était l'alliance parfaite de jeux colorés et de problèmes à résoudre. En effet, la Wammy's possédait un stock de balles de ping-pong de toutes les couleurs, de raquettes peinturlurées, et ce sport demandait une certaine précision dans les mouvements. Il fallait viser juste, avec la force adéquate._

_Bref, le sport parfait pour Near !_

_Ainsi, il était confiant en emmenant les élèves à leur séance de sport hebdomadaire. Les élèves aussi étaient de bonne humeur : la séance de la semaine précédente avant été plutôt amusante. Seul Matt avait l'air morose. Ce qui se comprenait vu ce qu'il s'était passé avec le karaté…_

_Ils n'eurent pas à faire de trajet, ils se rendirent directement dans le préau où des tables de ping-pong avaient été installées. Une grande boite regorgeait de balles de toutes les couleurs et des raquettes furent distribuées aux enfants._

_Ils furent répartis en équipe de deux. Matt refusa, cette fois-ci, de se mettre avec Near, prétextant que même si son caleçon était noir, il ne voulait pas le montrer à tout le monde._

_Mello fut donc contraint et forcé de jouer face à Near. Mais le blond était dans son bon jour, il relativisa en se disant qu'il pourrait éclater ce morveux une fois de plus. Rien que pour ces moments de bonheur, Mello adorait le sport._

_Les élèves commencèrent à jouer tranquillement. Seuls Mello et Near ne tapaient pas encore dans les petites balles colorées : il fallait apprendre à Near à faire un service. Ce n'était pas partie gagnée : l'albinos ne frappait jamais dans la balle au bon moment._

_Après une cinquantaine d'essais infructueux, Near parvint enfin à lancer la balle correctement. C'est à ce moment que le professeur de sport leur donna l'autorisation de jouer._

_Mello frappa en premier et envoya la balle si vite que Near n'eut même pas le temps de la voir venir. Il écarquilla un instant les yeux et se mit en quête de la sphère orange partie se perdre derrière lui. Il revint un instant après et frappa à son tour, d'un mouvement propre et efficace, puisqu'après avoir rebondit sur la table, la balle alla se nicher dans le col de Mello._

_Le blondinet râla et empoigna la balle avec force pour effectuer son service. Le jeu continua ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure. Mello balançait ses balles avec acharnement, envoyant Near les chercher à l'autre bout de la salle de son pas lent. Et Near effectuait de petits lancers, visant les points faibles de Mello avec méthode et application._

_Le matche reflétait bien les personnalités des deux adversaires. Mello jouait avec passion, Near avec réflexion._

_Le professeur de sport était ravi. Sa mission était remplie. Il avait trouvé le sport idéal pour Near._

_Cependant, comme le dit le célèbre dicton, chassez le naturel, il revient au galop._

_Near, après avoir été chercher la énième balle de la journée, s'apprêtait à faire un service. Mais cette fois-ci, la manche trop longue de sa chemise recouvrit sa main au moment où il empoignait sa raquette. L'effet fut immédiat : il frappa dans la balle, elle vola tout droit vers Mello… La raquette de ping-pong avec._

_Et, bien entendu, Mello se prit non seulement la balle, mais aussi la raquette en plein dans la figure._

_Le silence se fit instantanément dans la salle. Chacun se tut, s'arrêtant de jouer. Tout le monde, y compris le prof de sport, attendait la réaction de Mello._

_Le blond avait la tête droite, les yeux fixés sur Near. Il ne bougeait pas, ne disait rien. Même après que son honneur ait été bafoué, il restait étrangement calme. Trop calme. Un petit peu beaucoup trop calme. Les autres auraient préféré qu'il soit un petit peu plus moins calme._

_Soudain, la bombe éclata._

_Mello hurla et se jeta sur Near, tentant de frapper chaque centimètre de l'albinos qui était à sa portée pour réparer l'affront qui lui avait été fait._

_Le prof et Matt se portèrent d'office volontaire pour les séparer, tant bien que mal._

_« _Monsieur ! En fait Near fallait pas le faire jouer au ping-pong, mais à Pong : il ferait moins de dégâts !_ » s'écria Matt en éloignant l'albinos de la furie qui lui servait de meilleur ami_


	6. Near et le Yoga

**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard conséquent, j'étais un poil chargée... De plus le yoga, proposé par Miss-Mihael-Lawliet, ça m'a pas vraiment inspirée (je déteste ce sport), et je m'excuse si ce texte est moins bon que les précédents. J'annonce déjà le prochain chapitre : la lutte (avec un bonus frisbee qui devait aller à la fin de ce chapitre, mais j'ai préféré ne pas le mettre là). **

**RàR : **

**Rose-Eliade : Contente que ça te plaise. Le coup de la piscine, c'est pour plus tard ^^**

**Lyliann-chan : C'était le but, de faire rire ! Après si c'est court c'est parce qu'au bout d'un moment je suis à court de situations drôles, et ça ferait vraiment trop "accumulation de gags", surtout que certains ne sont pas des inventions /SBAFF. Oui, ça fait mal l'équitation *a eu le gros orteil écrasé*.**

**Chrysomie : Ton pseudo me fait penser à de la bio O_O. Mello se prendra toujours un truc en pleine poire, c'est une cible vivante ! Sinon ton idée est pas mal... *pars trèèèèès loin***

**Meyiri : La suite est là ! Le plus petit entre Ed et Near? C'est simple, Near fait 1m55 (cf Death Note 13) et Ed 1m65 entre les mèches et les chaussures. Je suppose donc que Near est plus petit... (Quoique, vu la taille de la mèche...**

**ARnoFool : Pong, un des premiers jeux vidéos ! Matt est toujours malin voyons, juste il se grille tout seul ses neurones /SBAFF.**

**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et une bonne rentrée !**

* * *

_Near et le yoga_

_Le professeur de sport était détendu cet après-midi-là. Il venait de rentrer de sa séance de yoga hebdomadaire et se sentait flotter, comme sur un petit nuage. Il avait bien besoin de ça pour supporter les frasques de ses élèves précoces mais au combien bruyants. Et en plus, son cours lui avait donné une idée. Il pensait avoir fait un grand pas dans la recherche du sport qui conviendrait à Near._

_Il arriva devant ses élèves et les conduits au gymnase. Mello était particulièrement énervé. Il faut dire que prendre une raquette en pleine figure n'est pas toujours apprécié. Surtout par Mello qui se retrouvait avec une jolie marque bleuâtre sur le front. Ou plutôt sur son « magnifique et majestueux front »._

_Le prof eut un rictus. Il allait peut-être faire d'une pierre deux coups. Ce sport pourrait convenir à Near, et calmer un peu la colère de Mello._

_« _Bon, vous êtes prêts ?_ demanda le prof_

__ _Oui m'sieur !_ dirent les élèves en cœur_

__ _Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons faire du yoga !_ »_

_Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. La tête que faisait Mello était mémorable. Le prof ne s'en formalisa pas et installa les nombreux tapis de sol pendant que les élèves se remettaient du choc. Il leur demanda de s'installer chacun sur un tapis et d'adopter la posture du lotus._

_Near avait l'air de bien s'en sortir. Il suivait avec brio les indications sur la respiration à adopter. Mello, quant à lui, se retenait de rire en voyant tous les autres immobiles._

_Le professeur plaça un rétroprojecteur et diffusa plusieurs postures successives. Les élèves réussissaient plus ou moins. Near était doué, sa posture du guerrier était parfaite. Mais le prof avait peut-être parlé un peu tôt._

_« _NEAR ! Bon dieu tu peux pas faire attention ?

__ _Arrête Mello il a pas fait exprès !

__ _Non mais si il est pas capable de tenir sur un pied il le fait pas !_ »_

_En effet, Near avait tenté la posture de l'arbre. C'est-à-dire celle qui consistait à tenir sur un pied, l'autre jambe repliée et les bras en arc au-dessus de la tête. Il avait basculé sur le côté, presque au ralenti. Et, malheureusement, il s'était écrasé sur Mello qui faisait le pont._

_Matt riait aux éclats, en regardant Mello soulever Near pour le pousser loin de lui. Near roula sur le côté et se remit en tailleur sur son tapis, ne prêtant pas attention au blond qui pestait et donnait des coups de pieds rageurs sur le pauvre tapis de sol qui n'avait rien demandé à personne._

_Le prof soupira. C'était bien partit pourtant… Il se reprit et se dit que rien n'était perdu. Il tempéra Mello et changea la posture qu'affichait le rétroprojecteur. Les élèves soupirèrent et essayèrent tous d'adopter la posture de la charrue, qui consistait à étirer ses jambes en arrière. Mello réussi largement, sous les remarques salaces de Matt qui disait que le blond était étrangement souple. Ce qui lui valut évidemment de se prendre un bon coup de pied._

_Near avait un peu plus de mal et essayait vainement de lancer ses jambes en arrière. Il roulait toujours vers l'avant, incapable de poser ses pieds. Il souffla et abandonna. Le prof étant occupé avec Linda, Mello s'approcha de Near._

_« _Alors, t'y arrives pas Casper ? T'es pas assez souple ?_ » railla-t-il_

_Near resta assis en tailleur, évitant délibérément le regard du blond. Celui-ci se mit à sourire. D'un sourire étrange et malsain. Matt se redressa, curieux de voir ce que son ami allait faire. Mello attrapa sans ménagement les épaules de l'albinos et l'allongea de force sur son tapis. Near était trop étonné pour réagir. Mello agrippa alors les chevilles de Near et tira les jambes du génie derrière sa tête. Near hoqueta de surprise. Le blond le tenait par le bas de son dos et appuyait sur ses chevilles pour lui faire tenir la position. Near était rouge brique, ce qui faisait bien rire le blond. Matt aussi rigolait bien : ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait le numéro un de la Wammy's imiter une tomate ! Et il y avait autre chose aussi._

_« _Mello… T'as viré de bord ?_ se moqua Matt en prenant une distance de sécurité_

__ _Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ?

__ _Ben c'est pas moi qui suis en train de tripoter les fesses de Near…

__ _QUOI ?_ »_

_Mello regarda sa main gauche, qui avait en effet glissé jusqu'au postérieur de l'albinos. Horrifié, il poussa un cri aigu et éloigna Near de lui en poussant l'albinos en arrière. Celui-ci roula et fit, sans le vouloir, une galipette arrière, accompagné d'un horrible craquement._

_« _MELLO ! Qu'as-tu encore fabriqué ?

__ _Mais rien ! Il a roulé tout seul !

__ _Mon œil ! Ca va Near ?_ »_

_Le dit Near était étalé de tout son long sur le tapis et geignait un peu. Le prof l'amena à l'infirmerie en pestant contre les chocolativores mal élevés. Il abandonna l'idée du yoga : Near avait été condamné à porter une minerve pendant cinq jours._


	7. Near et la Boxe

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**D'abord : Joyeux Noël à touuuus !**

**Ensuite, désolée pour un retard aussi... Retardataire ? Bref. J'ai trouvé le temps de pondre un truc. Et j'ai voulu combattre le stéréotype du "Near est une poupée de cire". Il est déterminé, comme gamin, et là j'ai voulu traiter ce trait de sa personnalité, et le thème de la boxe était approprié, je pense. Après vous êtes en droit de critiquer ce choix. **

**RàR :**

**Lulu Murdoc : Contente que l'idée te plaise. Vraiment ? J'ai pas trouvé celui sur le yoga particulièrement réussi, mais s'il t'a plut, j'en suis ravie :)**

**Loupnivore : Merci pour tes reviews, je retiens ta proposition avec les autres ~**

**Haruna-fanfics : ... Merci pour tes reviews x'D. Je note aussi ta proposition.**

**ARnoFool : Toi aussi tu avais de drôles d'images mentales ? Sérieux, j'ai eu du mal à rester correcte avec celui là |D**

**Miss-Mihael-Lawliet : Je lis tous mes commentaires mon chou. Donc oui, j'ai lu le tien. Et j'me suis fait un défi personnel de relever le challenge 8D**

**Voili voilà, bonne lecture à tous et un Joyeux Noël (et une bonne année en avance ~)**

* * *

Near et la Boxe

Mello était surexcité en ce bel après midi d'automne. Il trépignait sur son banc, prêt à se diriger vers la sortie du vestiaire à n'importe quel moment. Vêtu d'un short de sport et d'un marcel noir, le tout complété par le complexe chaussures/chaussettes de sport, il parlait avec animation à un Matt qui n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser plus que ça à ce que son meilleur ami pouvait bien déblatérer. Et pour une fois, Mello se fichait pas mal de savoir si Matt l'écoutait ou pas, il avait juste l'impression que s'il s'arrêtait de parler, il allait se réveiller et sortir de ce qui s'apparentait pour lui à un délicieux rêve.

Le prof de sport les appela alors, interrompant Mello dans sa tirade digne des plus grands comédiens de la Comédie Française (ceci était ironique, bien entendu). Le blondinet sauta sur ses deux jambes et se précipita hors du vestiaire, les autres garçons sur ses talons, avec Matt et Near en queue de peloton. Les filles avaient été dispensées de sport ce jour là, aucune n'avait approuvé l'idée de faire de la boxe et le professeur de sport n'avait pas vraiment envie de tergiverser avec les fillettes.

Car oui, il allait apprendre aux garçons de la Wammy's à faire de la boxe, rien de plus, rien de moins. Il leur avait donc expressément demandé d'enfiler les tenues adéquates, et là, il attendait qu'ils se mettent sagement en ligne sur le ring installé pour l'occasion. Mello, pour une fois, était sage. A vrai dire, il était tellement impatient de commencer qu'il avait opté pour l'attitude « je reste bien gentil et j'attends mon tour comme ça ça arrivera plus vite et je ne risquerais pas la punition ».

Le prof les appela un par un pour essayer des gants et donner des coups de poing dans les trucs en mousse qu'il tenait. Mello fut particulièrement doué à cet exercice, Matt visait très bien mais donnait des coups moins puissants, puis ce fut le tour de Near. Tout le monde s'était tut et regardait l'albinos enfiler des gants et se préparer à frapper selon les indications du professeur.

Et il déclencha les rires de ses congénères au premier crochet du droit. Non seulement il ne savait pas viser, mais il ne tenait pas non plus sur ses pattes, et, entrainé par le poids de son gant de boxe, il s'était royalement étalé sur le ring, sans même parvenir à atteindre sa cible.

« _Ahahah ! Near t'es vraiment une larve tu sais !_ » se moqua Mello

Near se releva lentement et soupira. Puis il recommença sa tentative, sous les railleries de ses camarades. Il ne s'arrêta pas, contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Les sourcils froncés, il frappait, encore et encore, jusqu'à réussir des coups qui, à défaut d'être aussi parfaits que ceux de Mello, étaient corrects et efficaces. Le professeur était fier. Il avait enfin trouvé un truc qui motivait Near.

Après encore quelques coups, le prof jugea qu'il était temps de passer aux petits combats en duel. Il sortit donc la liste des élèves et composa un petit organigramme de compétition, avec une surprise à la fin pour le grand gagnant, histoire de les motiver un peu plus.

Mello gagna tous ses duels. Et étonnamment, Near aussi. Ses adversaires le sous estimaient tous, et n'osaient pas frapper fort sur l'être à l'apparence fragile qu'il était. Mais lui, il tapait, sans demander son reste. Si bien qu'il finit par terrasser Matt, qui prit alors la troisième place du podium, laissa Mello et Near se battre pour la première place, comme d'habitude.

« _Monsieur, on sait tous que j'vais exploser Near, alors pourquoi se fatiguer hein ? fit Mello, un air supérieur sur le visage alors que Near grimpait sur le ring_

__ Si tu es aussi sûr de gagner Mello, gagne donc, on en reparlera après._ »

Mello grogna et se mit en position, prêt à foutre une bonne raclée à Near. En plus, cette fois, c'était autorisé ! Autant vous dire qu'il n'allait pas se priver, le blondinet. Dès que la cloche sonna, Mello se jeta sur son rival, lui décochant un droite qui l'envoya valser dans le filet. Il n'attendit pas que l'autre se relève et lui en remit une bonne, histoire de. Near essuya coup sur coup, Mello ne lui laissait aucune ouverture. Puis, il baissa momentanément sa garde une fois Near à terre. Celui-ci, saisissant l'occasion, se rua sur le blond et frappa en plein sur la joue. Hébété, Mello ne vit pas venir le coup à l'estomac. Il poussa un râle et, énervé, frappa Near en plein visage. L'albinos tomba sur les fesses, se tenant le nez avec ses mains gantées. Le prof siffla aussitôt l'arrêt du combat.

Le professeur se précipita sur Near et lui écarta les mains. Son nez était tordu et ensanglanté. Mello l'avait sûrement cassé. Mello râlait, techniquement, il avait gagné, là. Mais le professeur préféra emmener Near à l'infirmerie plutôt que de décorer Mello pour ce brillant exploit.

Bon, la boxe, on raye, Near a l'air doué, mais il vaudrait mieux éviter qu'il finisse en pâtée pour chats.


	8. Near et la Danse

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ~**

**I'M ALIVE \o/**

**Ouais bon. J'ai tenté de reprendre les fics Death Note laissée en plan. Y'a pas de raison e_e. **

**Cette fois, au vu des dizaines de reviews qui quémandaient ça, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Near, Matt et Mello, ainsi que tous les enfants de la Wammy's testeront aujourd'hui la danse. Prétexte pour aborder au passage un trait du caractère de Near : sa fierté.**

**J'réponds aux reviews anonymes sur mon blog, lien dans mon profil. J'en ai marre de faire des intros de 3 km de long que personne ne lit.**

**Quoi d'autre ... ? Beh bonne lecture \o/**

* * *

_Near et la Danse_

Vraiment, il ne pensait pas que l'idée soit excellente, dans le genre. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. Et ce matin là, quand il avait regardé sa liste de sports à faire tester à ses élèves, il ne put réprimer un rire nerveux. C'est que c'était cocasse, comme idée. Ca allait certainement foirer, cependant, ça aurait le mérite de le faire rire, c'était garanti.

Il partit donc en direction du hall d'entrée, où l'attendait une vingtaine d'élèves de tous âges en tenue de sport, prêts à aller se dépenser et évacuer tout le stress de cette compétition permanente qui les tenait tous entre ses griffes d'acier. Ils étaient sages, fait étonnant quand on connaissait cette bande de marmots braillards qui ne rataient aucune occasion de se jeter les uns sur les autres. Mello était en pleine dégustation de chocolat, Matt jouait, Near tripotait un robot, Linda dessinait… Ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient chacun dans une bulle. Dans ces moments-là, les professeurs de la Wammy's House n'avaient qu'une envie : que ça continue.

Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Et donc, le professeur de sport leur ordonna de le suivre jusqu'au gymnase, et plus vite que ça. Une bande de mômes géniaux n'était pas facile à entrainer, mais ils le suivirent docilement jusqu'à une salle aux murs couverts de miroirs. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

« _On va quand même pas faire de la danse monsieur ?_ » râla Mello, désignant les barres d'un air dédaigneux

Le professeur lui assura que si, ils allaient faire de la danse, que ça leur plaise ou non. Les filles gloussèrent et furent ravies d'attraper les tutus qu'on leur avait préparés. Les garçons firent grise mine en découvrant les justaucorps noirs qu'ils devraient enfiler. La seule consolation de Mello, c'était que c'était noir, justement. Par contre, ils tentèrent de négocier les collants. Rien à faire, le prof se montra catégorique là-dessus.

Near n'avait pas émit un son, et avait docilement enfilé l'horrible costume de danseur. Maigrichon dans ses collants, il avait l'air d'une fillette qui s'était trompée de vestiaire. Mello avait des rondeurs d'enfant pas encore grandi, avec son carré blond, il faisait encore plus fillette que l'albinos. Matt, enfin, était le plus en chair des trois, avec ses formes déjà carrées, l'ensemble lui saillait à merveille.

« _Near, tu devrais porter un tutu, comme les autres filles, non ?_

__ Mello pourrait en faire autant…_

__ Attends tu me cherches là ?_

__ Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui a commencé_ ? »

Le ton montait déjà entre les deux rivaux. Le professeur décida d'intervenir et de calmer le jeu. Il sépara la classe en deux groupes, les filles d'un côté avec la pianiste, les garçons de l'autre avec lui. Chacun suivit les instructions et attrapa la barre avant d'adopter la première position, bon gré, mal gré. Mello, placé derrière Near, ne se privait pas pour comparer sans arrêt ses mouvements avec ceux de l'albinos. Il pouvait se féliciter de faire preuve de plus de grâce que le plus jeune.

« _Near ?_ chuchota-t-il, un sourire narquois sur le visage

__ Quoi ?_

__ Viens on fait un pari._

__ Sur quoi ?_

__ Celui qui tient le plus longtemps en pointe gagne._

__ Et ?_

__ Et celui qui perd porte un tutu pour le reste de la journée._

__ … C'est idiot._

__ J'suis sûr que j'suis meilleur que toi à ce jeu là. T'es qu'un trouillard, c'est tout._

__ … Pari tenu._ »

Mello avait frappé un point sensible. La fierté de Near. Il n'en avait pas l'air, mais l'albinos avait un égo surdimensionné et ne supportait pas de perdre, même face au blond. Les deux se fixèrent un instant à travers le miroir, un air de défi peint sur le visage. Chacun attendait que l'autre commence, sans suivre les indications du professeur. Quand celui-ci réclama une pointe, ils le prirent comme un signal de départ à leur jeu puéril et inutile.

Titubants sur leurs pieds, ils s'accrochaient désespérément à la barre, aussi concentrés sur leur équilibre que sur celui de leur adversaire. Near fixait les pieds de Mello, Mello fixait les yeux de Near. Comme un point immobile qui lui garantissait un certain équilibre. Au bout de deux minutes, le prof les interpella, réclamant qu'ils obéissent à ses directives. Mais non. Ils tenaient bon, sur leurs petons.

Après la troisième minute, Near commença à grimacer sérieusement. La perspective de porter un tutu l'enchantait si peu qu'il faisait tout pour tenir, mais la douleur lancinante dans ses orteils finit par avoir raison de lui, et l'albinos finit par chuter, ses jambes se dérobant sous son poids, s'écrasant sur le parquet froid de la salle de danse.

Avec un rire tonitruant, Mello retrouva la terre ferme, se moquant ouvertement de Near, étalé au sol. Ses orteils criaient aussi leur douleur, mais la félicité de la victoire éclipsait tout le reste. Le professeur les réprimanda pour leur bêtise, annonçant la fin du cours, les bras croisés. Sortant son calepin de sa poche, il raya les cours de danse, trop sujets à des piques à la con.

Il ordonna aux élèves de filer aux vestiaires, et plus vite que ça. C'était sans compter sur Mello qui voulait sa récompense. Se faufilant dans le vestiaire des filles après que celles-ci en soient sorties, il chipa l'objet des ses convoitises et partit à la recherche de Near, qu'il croisa au détour d'un couloir, dans le bâtiment principal. Il l'attira dans un coin reculé, arrachant un couinement de surprise au gamin qui n'en demandait pas tant.

Autant vous dire que le prof de maths se posa de nombreuses questions quand son élève le plus doué débarqua en cours affublé ni plus ni moins d'un tutu rose, enfilé par-dessus son éternel pyjama blanc. La dignité de Near en prit un coup, ce jour là.


End file.
